


The Other Father

by DixieGrayson



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coraline Fusion, Case Fic, Creepy, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Swearing, Weechesters, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 16:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13685748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DixieGrayson/pseuds/DixieGrayson
Summary: "Dean!" said elder brother came running in "what Sam, what is it!" he asked scouring the room for danger before his green eyes settled on his tiny brother kneeling on the floor with giant pleading eyes. "Where does this door go?".Coraline but with an Supernatural twist!





	1. The arrival

A small boy wonders along a gritted path and stops to gaze upwards. It is a cold, bleak winters day and the child is bundled up in a yellow rain coat. In the distance the long haired lad can hear grunting and complaining, to anyone else this might seem odd, but young Sammy Winchester knew it was his dad unloading the impala and his big brother was simply being a whiney bitch about it.

As the boys hazel puppy eyes peer to the sky he sees the garish neon pink sign. 'Pink Palace Motel - Vacancies'. 'Of course there are vacancies, we're like a million miles from anywhere.' Sam is suddenly drawn out of his musings by a voice coming from the car. "come on Sammy! We can't wait all day, I want to get in the warm!". The child sighs. "coming Dean!" he begins to walk over, curiously staring at the motel as he goes, unaware that his new yellow wellies are being splashed with mud.

The motel is an odd place. It simply looks like a normal house, well… a normal house that's been sloshed in bright pink paint. He can't help but notice the odd looking man on the balcony above. His eyes are so weird, they're all yellow and stuff. However, perhaps the most striking thing about this man is the way he is talking to rats - he keeps referring to them as his army. "Sammy I said come on!" Sam's small head snaps towards his big brother. "sorry!" He jogs over to the kid leaning against the black classic car.

Dean is immediately assaulted by a 9 year old brother trying to squeeze the life out of him. He sighs running a hand through his brothers lengthy hair. "Okay what do you want. You only do girly shit when you want something." The 9 year old looks up at his brother smiling a big gappy grin. "Can I go explore?" The elder sighs "pleaaaasssseeeee" The boy pleads dragging down slightly on the elders waist. "I don't know Sammy, it's a new area and I haven't searched it yet." The child scowls, immediately dropping his arms. However, as he goes to argue a thundering voice booms from inside the dingy motel room "Dean come on, I've found a place to train!" The freckled teen rolls his eyes before replying "coming dad!" Dean leans down to his brothers height and hands him a knife before fondly ruffling the kids hair. "just stay where you can see the motel alright?" The boy nods vigorously before running off. The teen could have sworn he heard a faint 'thanks Dean' but he couldn't be sure. He allowed himself a small smile as he wandered back into the pink prison.

What neither boy knew was that there was someone watching them through the overgrown grass.


	2. The Spy

The spy looks around through a lens. When the robotic eye lands on a bright yellow rain coat it zooms in, pausing a moment to observe the child. The mysterious watcher studies the scene until a black cat with crystal blue eyes jumps in front of it, gazing at the camera with concern written on its features.

Sam wanders over to a bright red shrub and the spy recoils at the close proximity of the boy. The curly haired kid sticks his hand in the plant and pulls out a forked branch. For a moment he considers what to do with it until he has an idea…"I s'pose I could practice dads 'survival skills'." the youngest Winchester scrapes the leaves off of the odd shaped stick and uses it as a dowsing rod, following where ever the branch takes him.

It is now that the spy steps out of the bushes, dropping a white stick from his hand.

The young hunter runs around a dried up pond exploring and following the almost magnetic pull of the rod. Sammy then stops, he leans down and picks something out of the mud, after scrubbing it up he discovers the object is Infact a turtle shell. Tapping on the shell he checks that it is empty then places it in his little blue rucksack, along with the knife his brother makes him carry around.

Sam notices the vines to his right suddenly move, he wonders if he saw a streak of golden hair but decides that it was probably just a cat or something. However, Dean raised him to always be on guard so he slips the silver knife up his sleeve before hauling the bag back onto his shoulder.

Once again the hunter picks up his stick and continues walking, he feels the ground sink. Luckily he hops out before the rotten wood dislodges and falls into the deep well. From his spot on the floor Sammy crawls forward on his stomach, hesitantly he peeks down into the dank well. "Well I guess I found the Water." Suddenly a pile of rocks fall from the stone path just up the hill from Sam. He is immediately on red alert. Jumping up, he grasps his blade under his too-long yellow sleeve. "hello?" Cautiously he walks up the hill. "Who's there?". He picks up a rock and throws it over the ledge leading to the path, something the other side emits a feral wail. Not thinking twice Sam begins to run.

Dean will know what to do. Dean will know what to do.

On the steep decline his small welly boot gets caught on a branch and his whole body is hurtled forward, tumbling towards the rough ground. Poor Sammy lands on his front, tears well up in his eyes as he looks at his bloody knee-caps and his grazed hands. Gently he brushes his face with his small, stubby hand. Oh no that's grazed too Dads gonna be really cross! Sam sits up and onto his behind crying. Suddenly a cat stalks up behind him. "You s-stupid cat! It w-was you w-w-wasn't it?" The cat looks at him with an awkward expression, almost like he cannot fully comprehend what is going on. "I wish you got mauled by a werewolf!"

Suddenly a dark shadow appears above Sam, its tall and has a long stick in its hand, it howls with laughter. Sammy screams backing up, not caring that his hands are probably getting infected. Sam grabs his knife and holds it out at the approaching figure who snatches it from the child's hand. Sam stares wide-eyed as the creature leans down towards him and "woo-hoo! Bit young to have one of them aren't you?" The yellow coated boy gazes up at the blond haired teen holding a read lolly pop and studying his knife "let me guess, hunter right? My family help hunters out all the time. But you're so young! I mean you're what 6 or something?". The curly haired kid snatches his knife back. "I'm 9 actually! And I don't like being startled by blond bimbos or their psycho cats!" The teen leans against a tree. "who Cas? Nah man Castiel's not psycho, he's just a little socially awkward, aren't ya Cassie?" The blond looks down at the moggy by his feet.

The teen sighs looking at the state of the boy and the tear tracks down his face. He decides to soften his mocking tone. "I'm surprised my old man let you stay, then again he always did prefer guests to his own kids. Then again he doesn't really lodge to people with kids." At this Sam forgets his pain and looks at the blond confused. "why? That's how you make the most money surely?" The teen looks increasingly awkward "I can't really talk about it…I'm Gabriel by the way". Sammy wipes the snot on his sleeve before smiling in return "I'm Sam. Sam Winchester." The boy -now identified as Gabriel - picks his new little friend up. "Well then Sam Winchester, lets get you cleaned up before that poison oak you used as a dowsing rod gets in all your cuts".


	3. The Door

Sam lifts the small spoon in his hand, staring at the lumpy porridge sitting in it before letting it fall back into the well-used cracked bowl in front of him with a resounding 'plop'. Sat across from the young boy was his father, an old haggard looking man whose calloused hands held a book firmly in front of him. Sam was quite sure that the lore his dad seemed to be studying intensely was not nearly as interesting as his own tale. "I fell down a massive hill yesterday" the boy exclaimed with a grin that could rival any clowns, yet his dad said nothing but "uh huh" with old eyes not leaving the page. Sammy's grin dropped like a bomb, before he swung out his arms proclaiming, "I could have died", he held them out waiting for a response, smiling once more. "That's nice" the hunter's son let his arms fall slowly to the table thinking of something else to say that could possibly get his father's attention; he looked out the window before seeing the pouring rain which, Sam felt, would have created the most perfect puddles to jump in. "Daddy, please can I go out" John let out a tired sigh before pinching the bridge of his nose with exasperation "Sam for once could you just sit still and be quiet, just once" said boy pulled a bitch face that could rival any teenagers. "But other kids my age get to go out and play, why can't I?" At this the old hunter stared into the distance, a sad look passing through his vision. "you know why you can't Sam, it's just not possible since your mums…accident". Then with a fire in his belly that could rival the very Strongest of warriors, the young child shouted, "It's not my fault Mums dead and she's never coming back!" Little Sammy was unaware at what a pressure point he had just hit until his father shouted at him with a bark like a Rottweilers "Sam I do not want to deal with you right now, so go sit with your brother and stop bothering me!" That was all the suggestion Sam needed before hopping down from his chair, small feet thumping on the old wooden floorboards. Dean will take me outside.

On his way to see his brother Sammy heard a fast, excited knock on the door, he sighed with more exasperation than a child his age should be able to muster before he opened the door to the shock of gold hair that was Gabriel. "heyya Sammy I found this and I thought you might like it, being a kid and all. Personally, I think it looks like you but whatever" with a final shrug of his shoulders the twelve-year-old threw a small ragged doll at Sam, whose face morphed into a look of disgust before looking back up "uh thanks, I guess" and then with all the manners of his father he slammed the door in the other boy's face before he could respond.

Sam was still analysing this 'Sammy-like doll' as he wandered into dean's room where the 13-year-old was tapping at his Gameboy like his life depended on it. Upon the realisation that his brother was yet to notice his existence the younger cleared his throat, forcing the elders head to jerk up. "oh, hey Sammy, and uh, Sammy Doll" Sam ignores the comment, knowing that otherwise his brother would mock him for having a doll. "Dean, have you seen my soccer ball?" without missing a beat said boy replied, "it's raining outside, isn't it". The smallest hunter sighs as he's picked up into the taller boy's arms "I'm guessing dad said no, huh? Well how about I give you a note book and you can go off and play a game, maybe count all the clocks in this place or something" As he said this he walked towards the door, sweeping up a note book and handing it to Sam before gently setting him on his feet in the corridor. "When I've finished my homework, I'll look and see if you got it all right" and with that Sam felt the large wooden door slam behind him.

Each room held many features the young explorer did not expect. When Sam went into his Dads room he found an oddly suspicious mug that seemed to be filled with disgusting green mould (which young Sammy theorised must have been there for at least 50 years!) In the bathroom, he heard a low hiss that he was convinced was a snake, only to peel back the awful puke orange mat and discover a small colony of cockroaches. It was only after Sam went to clutch his doll in fear that he noticed it was no longer in his arms. Wandering with tiny sock cladded feet he retraced his footsteps. "where could you be?" and as if the doll had heard his question, it appeared out of the corner of his eye. Running over he grabbed it from behind the garish green armchair. "how did you get here…" the boys short musings were cut off when he spotted the shape of a tiny door covered by the wallpaper. "Dean!" said elder brother came running in "what Sam, what is it!" he asked scouring the room for danger before his green eyes settled on his tiny brother kneeling on the floor with giant pleading eyes. "Where does this door go?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Sam! I thought you were in danger" turning to leave with a scowl Dean hears his brothers voice pipe up again. "Can you open it?" a guttural groan emits the elder brothers mouth as he throws his head back. "if I open it will you quit bugging me?" Nodding his head enthusiastically Sam watched his big brother stomp off out of the room, returning soon with the homes skeleton key. Using the serrated edge, the older of the two rips the wall paper while mumbling about 'Stupid little brothers'. Practically buzzing with excitement, the floppy haired youngster peers around his brother to see – a brick wall. "a brick wall!? But I don't get it." Dean stands up to leave. "They probably bricked it up when they divided the house Sammy, I wouldn't lose sleep over it." The aforementioned boy's eyebrows crease in confusion "but why would it be so small!" With a groan, the elder boy begins to walk out. "probably so they could lose annoying little brothers!" Sam plonks back onto his small behind in disappointment. "…Hey Dean! You didn't lock it!"

Fire. Fire burns above Sam as he lays in bed, blond hair turning to ash before his eyes. "Mum!" With a start, the boy wakes sitting bolt upright. As a shiver runs through his frame he looks over at the door, debating whether to wake his brother up. Deciding against the idea, young Sam instead opts to grab for his new toy, only to discover that the doll is no longer in his possession. "Sammy-doll?" he's already upset his dad today and doesn't want to wake the elder up, instead of asking his question louder Sam decides to search the house for his new little friend. Sliding off his mattress Sam feels his tiny toes curl on the cold wooden floor, before they slowly begin to pad around the house. Each creaky floorboard puts the young boy on edge, they remind him of the squeak on his closet door when the monster lived in there…" there you are!" The oddly creepy doll is peeking out from behind the sofa. The chestnut-haired boy lets out a soft 'huh' upon glancing at the little door again and seeing it's cracked open a notch. "Dean must have forgotten to lock it." Sam pulls back the door, young imagination figuring it is worth one last peak, but he is not greeted by the brick wall that was anticipated. Instead there is a colourful tunnel, littered with toys and pulsating as if it's alive. Young Sam – the Winchester he is – begins to crawl through the small space with trepidation until he reaches the end, gently pushing against the said finish a door swings open, climbing through Sammy stifles a gasp as he sees a kitchen identical to theirs in every way – excepts its warm and boy does something smell good. Padding softly further in he sees the back of his father stood facing the stove. "Daddy? What are you doing cooking?" Yet his father's gentle voice does nothing to appease the child's shock as he turns round…"Why making supper, silly!"…To reveal a pair of two black buttons, shining where his eyes should be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the Uber short Chapter!!


	5. Chapter 5

"You're not my Father" Sammy exclaims. "My father doesn't have b-b-b…" His father's features seem to light up in understanding, as a smile adorns his lips "What? Buttons?" with a chuckle the man replies "I'm your other Father silly! Now, Sammy, go get your brother from his room to join us for dinner". At the mention of his big brother the child's eyes light up. "Deans here to! Sir yes sir!" With an impressive leap off the chair the small boy near skips to Dean's room. Stopping at the splintered old door Samuel stops with a sigh, hearing the noise of his brothers annoying Gameboy. Raising his hand to knock the door opens, peeking in he sees his brother, but instead of being hunched over angrily staring at his device, Dean Winchester is sitting at a piano, the most relaxed Sam has ever seen him. "Dean?" When the boy turns around he is shocked by his big brother's appearance; his clothes look brand new (unlike the tatty good-will items he usually wears), the deeply embedded frown lines in his forehead have disappeared, there are not cuts and bruises ANYWHERE and perhaps the strangest of all - he is wearing a real, genuine smile. "Hey there Sammy!" Without so much of an acknowledgement the young boy can't help but blurt out "My brother plays video games, not piano." He's rewarded with a somehow brighter smile. "No need Sammy-boy! This piano plays me". Suddenly large mechanical gloves spring out of the piano in a most whimsical fashion, latching over his brother's hands. The machine spins Dean around and start playing the piano as dean sings, something Sam misses from when he was a baby:

Making up a song 'bout that Sam of Mine.

He's a dude, he's a bro, he's a pal

of mine.

he's as cute as a button in the eyes of

everyone who ever laid their eyes on that Sam of mine.

Sam can't help but stare in awe as his brother not only sings, but dances too.

When he comes around exploring

Dad and I will never ever make it boring

our eyes will be on that Sam of mine.

Knowing his dad hates when they're late Sam tentatively reaches forward tapping his Brother's shoulder "I, uh, Sorry, He said to tell you Suppers ready." Deans as enthusiastic about food as he always is. "mmmmmm whose hungry? Raise your hand" The youngest hunter can't help but giggle as one of the Hands raise in the air, gently flipping Dean on the nose. Before Sam knows what's happening he finds himself sat at the Welcoming dinner table with a roast chicken, twice his size, being placed down in front of him; surrounded by huge plates of food and glistening cutlery, Sammy can't keep in his giggle as his brother says grace. "We give these thanks and ask to bless, our fathers MASSIVE chicken breasts". The other father lightly whacks Dean with a wooden spoon before gently telling Sam to tuck in. As soon as the meat touches the boys lips he exclaims "This is so good! But I'm feeling real thirsty" The other Fathers smile wavers for a minute second but Sam doesn't notice, to enamoured by the drinks dispenser dropping down in front of him. "Of course, buddy, any requests?" After a pensive thought Sam responds, "A healthy smoothie?" Although he expects to be mocked by his brother, he finds the dispenser spinning around, holding his favourite beverage out in front of him. As the drinks lift Sam notices a birthday cake, peeking out from under his fringe he watches as candles light up and icing writes magically across the cake 'welcome home Sammy'. Said boy looks up sadly to his elders "I've never had a real home…" The other father warmly wraps a hand around the other Dean before speaking "we've been waiting for you kiddo." The other brother simply bursts into life as if he had just been pinched "yeah! It wasn't the same without you dude!" Sam looks a little sceptical before his father says "I know, how about we play around? What about some training in the rain" Noticing the impatient drumming of fingers on the table Sammy pipes up "but it's not raining?" with a shock a lightning strike streaks across the window behind them "See Sammy" the other father smiles "There will be the perfect mud for our perfect little boy, here it even will help with poison oak" the youngest tries not to recoil as the sticky brown stuff is smeared over his hands. "I-I'd love to stay home but I should be getting home to my other daddy…." Both imposters move towards the boy "but I am your other Father Sammy". Said child starts to back up "yes, I mean I know but I mean my other-other Father, you know, dad number one". The baby hunter holds up one finger to emphasise his point. "besides I think I should be getting to bed" Sam yawns, seemingly to bring attention to his point. "Of course, kiddo, it's all made up…" Sam tries to resist, but he's swiftly pulled up into his big brother's arms. "come on sleepy head…." Although his big brothers voice soothes him Sam can't quite help but be nervous. That is until he reaches his room. The walls are adorned in educational posters, shelves lined with books and a bunk bed all of his own! Dean climbs up laying down his little brother as his other father pulls up his blanket to his chin, eyes beginning to droop as they both whisper "See you soon".

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I'm new to Ao3 but have been writing on ff for 9 years but am still a bit nervous, I hope you enjoy my latest story!


End file.
